


Death By Chocolate

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Neville Longbottom, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Good Slytherins, Nude Photos, Romance, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Neville has to work. Pansy wants him home as soon as possible, and is willing to play dirty to win.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Death By Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pheonixofslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pheonixofslytherin).



> I've never written this pairing before and was thrilled when I received it along with an amazing prompt!

Shy wasn’t a word that Pansy would ever use to describe herself. She was confident in everything she did. She was smart, talented, and determined.  
  
Right now though, in this moment, she felt shy.  
  
She’d never done anything like this before, and she hated that she didn’t know how to go about it. Neville had been working so much lately, and she wanted to make this Valentine’s Day special for him. He always dropped everything to take care of her, and she wanted to return the favor. Staring at the pile of shopping bags on her bed, she took a deep breath and got to work. They only had a few hours to prepare, and her friends were due here any moment.

  
  
Lucky wasn’t a word that Neville would ever use to describe himself. He was honest, kind, and loyal. He would do anything for the people he loved. He was overworked and underpaid, but he never complained. He’d stumbled his way through life and shockingly enough everything had turned out amazing.  
  
But from this day forward, Neville would be adding “very lucky indeed” to his list.  
  


* * *

  
  
Neville groaned as he slammed his hand onto his alarm. Five AM was just too _fucking_ early. If he wanted the night off though, it was necessary. Rolling over he breathed in the scent of the woman next to him, letting out a contented sigh. Pansy laced her fingers with his as they rested against her stomach.  
  
“Go back to sleep, it’s early.” He whispered as he kissed her shoulder.  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
Neville felt a pang of guilt at her sleepy confession. He had been working so much overtime that he felt he was hardly ever home. “I miss you, too. I’ll make this up to you, I promise.”  
  
“Love you.” She breathed, squeezing his hand.  
  
Neville didn’t want to move. He wanted to say to hell with this day and stay with her all day long like normal couples would be doing on this day. Instead, he dragged himself out of bed before the thought became too tempting and forced himself to get ready for work.  
  
Before he left, he prepared Pansy’s favorite breakfast and charmed the french toast to stay warm and the sliced peaches to stay cold. He’d signed her card with a sappy poem that he knew she’d love and placed it on top of the box of chocolate covered strawberries. He put classic red and white roses in a vase and quietly crept back into the bedroom so she would see them as soon as she woke up. With a final kiss on her cheek, he left for work.  
  


* * *

  
  
“You’re sure that you know what you’ve gotten us into?” Pansy asked as she stared at the outfits she’d laid out on the couch.  
  
“Of course!” Astoria answered, flipping through a magazine. “How difficult could this possibly be?”  
  
“Since none of us have ever done this before it could prove to be extremely difficult.” Hermione chimed in, also staring at the outfits she’d purchased.  
  
Before Pansy could retort Theo burst into the floo. “Sorry! Sorry! I know I’m late!”  
  
“That man of yours keep you up late again?” Ginny quipped. “I’m surprised that he didn’t come.”  
  
Theo grinned at her. “Darling, he begged me to come. Three times.”  
  
Pansy just rolled her eyes as she kissed his cheek. “We’re no longer shocked by your sex life with Draco, my dear. I’m certainly not anyway.”  
  
Astoria didn’t even look up. “Not even a little bit.”  
  
Theo almost pouted until he saw Hermione’s pink cheeks. “Let’s get to work, my dears! We have men to fluster!”  
  
“Harry is going to die!” Astoria squealed.  
  
“Ron, too. He’ll never expect something like this coming from me.” Hermione giggled excitedly.  
  
Ginny was the only one that looked confident in what they were about to do. “Blaise is going to be begging for it later.”  
  
Pansy smiled at her friends. She was still nervous, but she knew that Neville would love this, too, and she trusted Theo to make this special surprise worth it.  
  


* * *

  
  
Neville walked down the hall of the DMLE reading the report on a string of illegal potions sales, half wondering if Draco would have any information on what the hell this gibberish meant, when an envelope hit him in the chest. He smiled at it, seeing that it was sealed with a flower, meaning it was from Pansy. Tucking the report under his arm he carefully opened the seal, expecting a sweet note thanking him for breakfast and wishing him a happy Valentine’s Day.  
  
What he saw however made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
He held a photo of a chocolate covered strawberry perched beautifully on Pansy’s stomach. Even though the picture didn’t include her face, he would recognize her gorgeous skin anywhere. Her knees were bent, and her legs expertly prevented him from seeing anything more than what he was supposed to.  
  
He didn’t realize how long he stood in the hallway until Blaise stood in front of him, looking concerned.  
  
“Hey, Nev, you good?” His partner asked.  
  
Neville looked back down at the photo in his hands. He couldn’t wait to get home now. “I’m excellent.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Hermione fussed with the corset, uselessly trying to pull it down while Pansy applied her lipstick. “Hermione stay still! For Salazar’s sake, I can’t put this on you properly if you keep moving!”  
  
“I feel ridiculous!” She hissed. “This isn’t me at all.”  
  
Theo came around her and moved her curls over to cover one shoulder, then handed her one of the red roses from the vase of flowers Neville had left Pansy. “You look stunning. Trust me. Stunning.”  
  
“You better replace that flower when you’re done.” She smirked at Theo. “He’ll know, and I’ll get in trouble.”  
  
“I thought you liked being in trouble.” Theo grinned. “On the bed, love. Let’s make Ron’s face as red as his hair. Stori my dear,” He called out behind him, “are you ready yet?”  
  
“Almost!” She squealed from the bathroom.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Hermione huffed as she crawled on the bed.  
  
“Oh, what a face!” Theo gasped as he readied his camera. “You look sexy when you’re pissed. Keep it up.”  
  
Ginny snorted. “I can’t believe we’re sending them these while they’re at work!”  
  
Pansy had the good sense to blush. “Blame Astoria.”  
  
“It’s a good idea and you know it!” She said delightedly as she exited the bathroom. “All set up!”  
  
“Pans, pick your next outfit. You’re next.” Theo said without looking at her.  
  
“Hermione really does have a sexy pissed off face.” Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione glared at her, making Theo snap photos even faster.  
  


* * *

  
  
Neville had been in a mild state of turned the fuck on all morning. So far, he’d gotten three photos and each one was better than the last. He’d also noticed, to his great amusement, that his friends were also getting these sexy photos. Harry and Ron were somewhere between neurotic giggles and horrid embarrassment, while Blaise handled them more like Neville. He enjoyed them very much, and really enjoyed all the things he now had planned for their evening. Neville kept each one with him, not wanting to risk anyone else seeing them. Pansy was his, and he looked forward to showing her exactly what these photos were doing to him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Pansy knelt on the white fur rug and spread her legs. Her perfectly straight black hair and bright red lips accented the brightness of the white background Theo had managed to set up. How the man had the energy to do four full photoshoots with four different women was beyond her. The black cover all lay expertly open to reveal the swell of her breasts and the red lace panties she was wearing. The open box of strawberries sat in beneath her, subtly hinting at the sweetness just above them.  
  
“Bubble bath next.” Pansy thought aloud. “I love the shots you got of Stori and the champagne glass.”  
  
Theo hummed in agreement. “They were delicious.”  
  
“Best shots,” Ginny commented, “hands down were Hermione posing with Ron’s Quidditch Broom.”  
  
Astoria snorted. “Did you not see the one you did with you up against the wall? That was hot!”  
  
“Got it!” Theo burst out. “That’s the shot right there.”  
  
Pansy leapt up to inspect the photos. “Theo, you are a god with a camera!”  
  
“I’m a god at everything, darling.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Neville’s heart rate was set at a constant state of excitement every time an envelope flew into the department. He only had an hour left of work, and the seconds seemed to be dragging on. So far, he’d gotten seven photos from her, letting him now that there would be at least one more. Pansy hated odd numbers. He smirked as right then a familiar envelope fluttered to his desk. He knew her so well. He also knew that this would be the best one. How he knew that he couldn’t explain but something about being sure this was the final photo made it seem more important.  
  
Carefully breaking the seal, he grinned wickedly.  
  
Pansy knelt on the bed, almost facing away from the camera. A single strawberry between her teeth. Neville’s old Gryffindor tie bound her wrists behind her back. He appreciated that this was the only photo where she was completely nude, letting the angle of the photo show off one of her perky nipples. Neville grabbed his jacket and headed down to the atrium to floo home, the rest of the workday be damned.  
  


* * *

  
  
Pansy got everything cleaned up and put all the props and outfits away from the photo shoot, then pulled out the special ones that she’d purchased for Neville’s eyes only. Black satin sheets, bright red bra and fishnet panties that left nothing to the imagination.  
  
Hearing the floo roar to life downstairs sent a shiver through her. With everything in place, she propped herself up against the pillows and waited while Neville stormed up the stairs.  
  
Neville tore off his robes throwing them on the stairs as he went. By the time he reached their bedroom he was half naked and so hard from being this turned on all day without release.  
  
Pansy was on the bed waiting for him on top of black fucking satin sheets. She had on a set of lingerie that he’d never seen before.  
  
“You know what red does to me.” He growled as he walked slowly to the bed.  
  
“Do I?”  
  
His laugh was dangerous. Wicked. “You’ve had quite the exciting day.”  
  
“I quite enjoyed myself.” She licked her lips as she took him in. “Seems like you did, too.”  
  
“On the contrary.” He said simply, his eyes never leaving hers. “I’ve had a very, very frustrating day. I’ve had a naughty little witch sending dirty photos and couldn’t do anything about it.”  
  
“That sounds terrible.”  
  
“Oh, it was. I’m not sure what I should do with her.”  
  
Pansy wiggled involuntarily. “Sounds like this witch was an awfully bad girl.”  
  
“She was.”  
  
She licked her lips as he slid his belt through each loop slowly. Intentionally winding it around his hand as it came loose. This was exactly what she’d been hoping for. This Neville took her apart piece by piece until she couldn’t remember anything more than him. She’d be a fucking puddle in no time.  
  
Neville recognized the look in her eyes. She wanted to _play._ She'd been playing all day, he realized.

  
Well, let the games begin.  
  
Noticing the box on his nightstand he walked over and removed the lid, plucking a dark chocolate covered strawberry from inside. He stood there, sucking the juice from the fruit, savoring the way the chocolate melted in his mouth.  
  
“Would you like a taste?” He asked without looking at her.  
  
“Yes, please.” Her words coming out breathy and quiet.  
  
“Hmm.” Neville hummed before he popped the rest of the sweet treat into his mouth and swallowed. Spinning around he locked eyes with her and leaned in close. “Go ahead then. Taste.”  
  
Pansy’s eyes went to his lips, her own parting with anticipation.  
  
The kiss was slow. Sweet. Careful. He didn’t give her any more than that. Her tongue darted out to lick his lips, making him smirk. He pulled away slowly, watching her as she instinctively moved with him; chasing him.  
  
“Where should I start? Hmm?” He asked as he rose from the bed. “I think, we should go in order, don’t you?”  
  
Pansy watched with excitement as Neville slowly stripped so he was completely naked before her. She would never tire of looking at him; he was magnificent, and he was _hers_. Her breath hitched as he reached for another strawberry, white chocolate this time, just like the first photo, and placed it on her stomach.  
  
“I enjoyed this first photo very much.” He said to her, each word full of need. “I kept looking at all the paces I wanted to touch. That I wanted to kiss.”  
  
His fingers ghosted just above her skin, making her ache for the touch.  
  
“I’m going to do exactly that right now. That strawberry stays where it is, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“If it falls, I will start all over.” His voice forceful and certain.  
  
Pansy nodded. Neville smiled.  
  
He began slowly, touching her hips and her thighs and her stomach, avoiding every spot he knew she craved. Then he showered her with kisses. He dragged his tongue along her hip bones. He swirled it around her stomach, watching as the strawberry nearly lost balance, but Pansy stilled herself just in time. She knew damn well that he was taking his sweet time now and he would take his sweet time again if he had to.  
  
Finally, he took the strawberry into his mouth, eating it painfully slow. “Good girl.”  
  
Pansy sighed at the praise; he knew she loved that. He kissed his way up her body settling himself right between her legs, letting her feel just how much he wanted her. He nearly shuttered as his he came in to contact with the heat between her legs.  
  
“What was next?” He pretended to think. “Oh yes. The bubble bath. How could I forget that one? The swell of your breasts were on perfect display.”  
  
He didn’t wait for any kind of response. The gasp that came from her perfect mouth as he devoured her went right to the core of him. He liked and sucked and tugged. He ground himself against her as he moved to her other breast, flicking his tongue slowly back and forth across the pert bud. He knew that was her undoing, and he knew it was playing dirty.  
  
“N-Neville! Please!”  
  
He dragged his tongue across her nipple before engulfing it with his mouth. “Already, my dear?” He teased as he blew on her wet flesh. His mouth came around it again, flicking it back and forth slowly. He glanced up, knowing she would be watching. She always watched.  
  
“Please.” She begged.  
  
“No.”  
  
The frustrated moan that escaped her did nothing to hinder him. He pinned her down as she tried to gain friction, his chest keeping her in pace while he played. He let his fingers dance across her breasts while his mouth still attacked her over sensitive skin. He tugged and twisted and fondled, making a string of pants and moans leave her breathless.  
  
“Come for me.”  
  
She cried out with pleasure as her orgasm hit her full on, her entire body quaking. Neville loved to watch her; she was just so beautiful, and she was _his._ He moved up to kiss her full red lips and her arms pulled her to him touching every part of him that she could reach. He pulled away leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, and when her eyes fluttered closed, he made his move.  
  
She was more than ready to be fucked, of course he knew this, but he still had other plans.  
  
“Neville!” She screamed as his mouth covered her clit. “Oh, fuck!”  
  
“Did you not expect this, sweetheart?” He asked just before he slid his tongue inside of her. “Teasing me all day long, hinting at the attention your sweet cunt desires. I plan on giving it all to you, darling.”  
  
She was too sensitive, it was too much. She tried to close her legs, but Neville stopped that quickly.  
  
“Open. Now.” He demanded.  
  
She whimpered in response, but Neville was focused on making this as excruciatingly blissful as possible.  
  
“Do you know that I was in a meeting with three department heads when I got one of your little surprises.” He said as his fingers replaced his tongue. “I had to sit there and pretend like I wasn’t ready to slam you up against a wall that very second.”  
  
She could feel her release building up again and chased that high as he showed no signs of stopping.  
  
“Do you want to come, my dear?” He glided his tongue back in alongside his fingers, knowing she was more than ready.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
He withdrew immediately. The sounds she made when he did that were always his favorite. He stroked himself as she tried to settle herself, knowing that she was equally frustrated as she was aroused.  
  
He slid inside her slowly, finally letting himself have his prize. She took all of him beautifully, as she always did. Sinking so slow and so deep into her while she screamed his name was always worth the foreplay he denied himself to get here. He moved in slow thrusts, dragging out their pleasure until they were both quivering with barely restrained need.  
  
“Pay attention, love.” He whispered as he leaned in close. “I’m going to fuck you exactly how I want to, and you will not come until I tell you to do so. Do you understand?”  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
He slammed into her relentlessly, at such a brutal pace he wasn’t even sure how long he would last. It wouldn’t matter though; Pansy was so far gone that she was begging to come already. A string of _Neville, please_ , and _oh god,_ along with several incoherent noises washed over him.  
  
“Come for me baby, do it now.”  
  
The shriek of sheer ecstasy that escaped her lips was Neville’s undoing. Her body spasmed around his, pulling every last drop from him.  
  
“I love you.” He panted as he fell on top of her. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Neville had just enough energy to pull the sheets up over them then covered Pansy’s body with his own.  
  
“This was quite the exciting Valentine’s Day.”  
  
“So... you liked it?” Her voice uncertain.  
  
“Pansy.” He breathed. “I loved it. You have no idea.”  
  
She smiled at him then. “I didn’t know if it would be too much.”  
  
“Nothing you do is ever too much.”  
  
He summoned the box of strawberries over and fed her one, then ate one himself. “But don’t for one second think that I’m done with you yet.”  
  
She picked up a strawberry and sucked on it to hide her grin. “I certainly hope not.”


End file.
